Hatenko
Hatenko (破天荒, Hatenkō) is a major character in the manga and anime of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Backround Hatenko is man with yellow hair and orange eyes. He wears black pants, a red shirt (with "Hajikegumi" (ハジケ組) written on the back of it), and constantly wears a scarf regardless of the weather. He has a rather laid-back and smug back personality. Hatenko never seems to think of his opponents as much of a challenge, unless he is completely sure that they are a threat. At first, he seems to be one of the few level-headed characters of the series, but his obsession with Don Patch would prove otherwise. Whenever Don Patch is around, Hatenko immediately goes into a fan-boy state, where he is under the impression that Don Patch is invincible and that everything he does is something to be admired. The only exception for this behavior is when Hatenko is in a serious fight. Powers Hatenko wields the "Kagi Shinken" (カギ真拳; "Fist of the Key"). These abilities are mainly used to LOCK his opponents body, freezing them in place. Later he reveals that he can do much more; During his fight with LOVE, he unlocks "Hatenko World" where everyones true potential is stored. By unlocking the locks that belong to his comrades, he can make them even more powerful! He can even unlock his own true potential, giving him a form with Spiked up red hair and a massive Key-Sword! In Shinsetsu his abilities have improved thanks to his training with Torpedo Girl; he now carries numerous keys, which are all connected by a ring. He can make locking his opponents limbs much more painful by adding a burning effect, and he can now control the bodies of his "locked" victims! He also uses a special key to unlock potential without visiting Hatenko World! Attacks * LOCK: Inserts a small key in the enemy's heart then "Locks" it thus turning him/her into stone for a limited time. Used against Boss Bob. * Eternal Lock (永遠錠): Hatenko "opens" himself (making him stronger) causing a bright light that blinds the enemy to appear then he will "Locks" his/her whole body, paralyzing them for a life time. Used against Wang Longa. * Exploding Key Eternity: Hatenko "Locks" his opponents body then "Locks many other "Bomb" keys on his enemy's body which constantly explode. Only effective for a short amount of time. * Fist of the Arrow of Atonement: * Super Jelly Key Attack: * Hatenko World: * Infinite Lock: Video Game-Exclusive Attacks *Lightning Lock (錠雷): *Auto Lock (オートロック): *LOCK Surfing (ＬＯＣＫ サーフィン): *Super-Rotation Nosehair Lock (超回転鼻毛錠): History Background Hatenko grew up in the Hair Kingdom, where he was friends with Bo-bobo and Be-bebe. When the kingdom was attacked, Hatenko somehow managed to escape, and dedicated himself to destroying the Maruhage Empire. Years late, he was seen as an adult destroying the base (J-Block) that he pretended to work with; it was in this evil base that he met Torpedo Girl, who immediately became infatuated with him put a curse mark on him. Hatenko retaliated by trying to fight back, but was easily blasted off into the horizon by Torpedo Girl (who had now lost interest in him). Hatenko wound up landing in a desert, where he passed out. Hatenko was found in the desert by some KoPatches and was brought back to Don Patch, who was frying on a pan at the time. He was immediately inspired by how calm Don Patch was in the frying pan and became a member of the 'Hajikegumi' gang. Fateful meeting with Bo-bobo Hatenko was first seen in the series at Tokoro Tennosuke's abandoned A-Block. He had already frozen the remaining henchmen with his "fist of Key" abilities, and was searching for Bo-bobo. He finds him on the outskirts of Iguana Town, where he helps them to defeat Hisashi-kun. He is delighted when he sees that Don Patch is with them. After a short meeting with Purupu, he joins Bo-bobo's group, but does little for the team. In fact, he behaves more like a double-agent, luring Bo-bobo, Beauty, and Don Patch into the Evil Blood Mansion, despite knowing that it is a death trap! Heppokomaru confronts him, but all Hatenko has to say is that he does not care whether the rebels or the Maruhage Empire wins. After the destruction of Z-Block, Hatenko leaves to migrate with his "family" to find food at baseball stadiums, but he really left so he could find someone to cure the curse mark Torpedo Girl gave him. This could have been the reason that he acted as a double agent. After Bo-bobo defeats OVER, Hatenko's curse mark disappears. Rebel Once Again Hatenko then continues his rebellion against the empire. He later reappears in Cyber City, where he was apparently captured by Wan Ronga, one of Cyber City's top enforcers. He makes short work of him and leaves. He reappears a bit later and rejoins Bo-bobo's group just in time to fight the Former Maruhage Empire. He assissts Bo-bobo and Tokoro Tennosuke in defeating Ujikin TOKIO, and gets into a minor fight with former O-Block leader, Three-Thousand Years and his henchmen, but other than that, he does not get to fight any other major opponents. The Playoffs and the Reverse Empire With the third era defeated, Tsuru Tsurulina IV starts the New Emperor Playoffs, hoping that Bo-bobo will get killed trying to win it. During the playoffs, Hatenko lunges headfirst into the contest, hoping to find a way to destroy the evil empire once and for all! He gets very far in the competition, and becomes one of the twelve finalists. However, the Reverse Maruhage Empire sends two of it's strongest henchemen, LOVE and Crimson, to attack the finalists and use them to power up their vessel, the Yamiking. Hatenko and the other finalists are beaten effortlessly, but luckily the empire gains enough power, and leaves Hatenko (alongside Gunkan, OVER, and Halekulani) behind. Recognizing them as a potential threat, Bo-bobo, Hatenko, and the other rebels, decide to destroy the Reverse Empire before they can start their evil reign of terror! While raiding the enemy vessel, the rebels eventually find LOVE, who picks Don Patch, OVER, and Hatenko to fight her. At first her abilities are too much for them, and once OVER turns into Torpedo Girl, LOVE turns herself into a gigantic bird creature to destroy them! It is thanks to Hatenko's potential unlocking abilities, that the rebels are able to defeat her. Later on, the rebels defeat the other members, and destroy the empire before it could begin! The Hair Kingdom Towards the climax of the series, Hatenko finally confronts Bo-bobo towards his true mission: returning to the Hair Kingdom to put a stop to Bo-bobo's own evil brothers: Bababa-ba Ba-baba and Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. While both he and Bo-bobo's brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe are seemingly killed during the final showdown with Bi-bibi, both of them are seen as ghosts assisting Bo-bobo as he partakes in his final showdown. Revived after the last battle, he decides to go into outer space at the end of Part I, choosing to continue searching for Ba-baba. Shinsetsu Hatenko returns in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo to train with Torpedo Girl, but it is unknown if he found anything while he was in space. He now wears a white coat over his shirt. Despite Hatenko's obvious increase in power, his only real fight in the series was against Master JOY. Trivia * Besides Underboss, he is the only human in Don Patch's Hajikegumi. * Hatenko was voted 5th place in the last Bo-bobo popularity contest * His name means "unprecedented". * A common mistranslation lists Hatenko as Don Patch's godson. * In the Viz manga translation, the words, "Team Wig Out" are imprinted on the back of his shirt. Category:Shinken Users Category: Hajikelists Category:Rebels